


The Marble Sea

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Ecco the Dolphin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: AnEcco the Dolphinfanvid using the SEGA CD version of "The Marble Sea".





	The Marble Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> This was one of my earliest fanvids. I still haven't played the enhanced remakes of the first two _Ecco_ games, so the music from them still inspires cutscene-like imagery.
> 
> Original YouTube commentary below with minor formatting tweaks.

I've never experienced any of the Sega CD _Ecco the Dolphin_ games' background music in context, so they tend to give me grand, cutscene-like images instead of the nostalgic feeling of screaming at the harder puzzles I get from the Genesis midis.

This fanvid was an experiment with synching one such background track, "The Marble Sea", with the 3-D cutscenes from the Sega CD version of _Tides of Time_.

_Ecco the Dolphin_ belongs to Sega and Novotrade/Appaloosa Interactive. This is just a fanvid.


End file.
